Smothering: Mateo x Rufus
by MintcuriousVIEWER
Summary: Book and character credits to They Both Die At The End by Adam Silvera. Mateo brings Rufus home during their last few hours. Rated M for lemon and language. This my first fanfiction.


i do not own any of the characters. this scene is when Mateo brings Rufus to his home.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—. —.—.—. —.—.—. —.—.—.  
Rufus POV:

Mateo plays the piano and sings to me which makes me feel warm and happy. We get on his bed, our arms and legs linked, and start talking about our lives. I tell Mateo that his bed is our island and that we're staying there until death. Mateo tells me that we'll smother each other to death. Then we promise to find each other in the afterlife. But I keep thinking about the smothering part.

Mateo POV:

I totally meant the smothering part in an innocent way, but what if we did smother each other to death. What if we suffocate in our kisses? We're staring at each now. I wonder if he is also thinking about smothering. I lean in, closer than we already were, and I kiss him, he kisses back. His tongue presses against my lips and my mouth opens so that are tongues can meet. I would like to keep kissing, but we don't have all the time in the world to take our time. Also, if his mouth tastes amazing, imagine what the rest of him tastes like. I reach down and start pulling off his shorts.

Rufus POV:

Woah, I did not see this coming. He's taking off my shorts, but I still have my gym tights on. I help him take them off. He stops kissing my lips and starts kissing my neck while we both take off my undergarments. Then, he grips my cock while still kissing at my neck. Mateo stops and looks at me with hungry eyes. Suddenly, his mouth is around manhood and I start to moan. "Oh s***," I manage to say.

Mateo POV:

I have always feared sex yet I currently have 8 inches of meat in my mouth. It feels so good to hear Rufus moan. I stick the whole thing in my mouth until I feel it in my throat. Rufus moans, "Ma, MateOO." He takes off his shirt while deep throat. He cums in my mouth and I don't know what to do here. I feel like spitting it out, but I swallowed the substance instead. I look up at his completely naked self and I stop messing with his penis.

Rufus POV:

Mateo just deepthroated and swallowed. He has me moaning and feeling warm and now he's kissing my abs. I'm enjoying this very much, but I still have to pleasure him. Who knew Mateo could be so good at this. While he kisses me, I take off his flannel shirt. He had two shirts on and he shudders as the cool air touches him, and moves on to kissing my lips while I try taking off his pants. He stops and just stares at me.

Mateo POV:

I'm embarrassed being naked in front of him. Although my size is decent, I think, I have no experience in this, my 5-inches are nothing to his 8. Also, he has abs and I'm just flat. But then I remember that we didn't fall in love because of our appearance, and…

Rufus POV:

Mateo seems to be thinking but I don't feel like waiting or asking anything. My dick is warm and I want in. I grab him and shove myself inside of him. It hurts both of us and he squeals. There's nothing to smoothen the ride other than the saliva and cum left on my penis. "Roof, Ahh, Rufus." Mateo is moaning and I feel happy for returning the pleasure to him. I want it to feel my love too. I stop thrusting and tell Mateo with a smirk, "your turn." I sit with my legs spread and we get into the butterfly position.

Mateo POV:

I've never had an interest, but instead a fear for sex. So, in my lifetime I've watched no more than 1 porn video which traumatized me. I had read a little bit of porn, but the few times that happened was because I was reading _CountDowners_ and some of the Deckers had wrote about having sex on their End Day. With this bit of porn experience, I knew about the butterfly position, so I put my legs on Rufus and started thrusting my throbbing dick inside of him. It hurt so much and we both started moaning. I felt my penis eject inside of him.

Rufus POV:

Mateo is so good at this I'm questioning if he has actually never done this before. "Mateo. I love you" He kissed me and we got into the 69 position. My cock is sore but if we're gonna die, I need to get sucked one last time. I'm pretty sure Mateo is also tired but we're keeping at it. I lick his dick first and it twitches. We're both sucking and moaning.

Mateo POV:

The sounds coming out of us are pleasurable but the feeling cannot be described by words. I'm starting to get tired. It's becoming too much. I want all of him, but he's eating my dick.

Rufus POV:

I'm doing more of the sucking than him. He seems to be to vulnerable now. I try to cover our bodies with his blanket but only cover part of us because his body is on top of mine. With my dick still in his mouth semi-sucking, I keep semi-sucking his.

Mateo POV:

I wake up and Rufus and I are no longer on top of each other. We're laying sideways but on opposite ends of the bed. I quietly get up. I put on a random t-shirt and some boxers. I should make some tea so that when he wakes up, we can eat a snack with some tea while we talk or maybe watch a movie. I try to turn on the stove and my life flashes before my eyes.


End file.
